


Lie Low at Lupin’s

by lupustella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, wolfstar
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupustella/pseuds/lupustella
Summary: 내가 무슨 이야기를 할지 당신도 알죠. 1995년 여름.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Lie Low at Lupin’s

_“Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher ― the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin’s for a while.” said Dumbledore._

―《해리 포터와 불의 잔》 제36 장 중

  
  
  
  
  


##  _Lie Low at Lupin’s_

  
  


어느 날 시리우스의 기억은 맑은 날처럼 말갛고 어느 날 시리우스의 기억은 흐린 날처럼 혼란하다. 안녕, 무니. 맑은 날 시리우스는 비 오는 풍경에 고이 미소 짓고 그를 무니라 부른다. 흐린 날 시리우스는 햇빛에 잔뜩 찌푸리고 리무스를 허하지 않는 세계로 숨어 헝클어진다. 상의 틈으로 드러난 창백한 피부에서 시선을 돌리며 리무스가 자세를 낮춰 신발을 매듭지어준다. 시리우스는 얽는 감각을 좋아했다. 긴 머리카락을 제임스가 땋아주곤 했으므로.

제임스가 주는 모든 것을 시리우스는 사랑하였으므로.

  
  
  
  
  
  


시리우스와 다시 살게 된 후로 리무스에게 가장 힘든 일은 텅 빈 눈을 목도해야 한다는 것이다. 생기 가득했던 아름다운 회색 눈이 허공을 헤매고 시리우스는 무릎을 껴안은 채 하루 종일도 꼼짝 않으려 한다. 난 회색이 아름다울 수 있다는 사실조차 네 눈을 보고 알았어, 기다란 속눈썹이 젖어 잠든 시리우스를 향해 리무스가 중얼거린다. 차가운 표면 밑에 웅크리고 사람의 온기를 그리워했던 소년은 이제 누군가 닿을 때마다 공황에 빠진다. 잠들어있는 시리우스가 너무나 어리고 평화로워 보여서 눈물로 얼룩진 뺨을 쓸려다 리무스는 손가락을 거둔다. 시리우스와 다시 살게 된 후로 리무스에게 가장 어려운 일은 그를 만지지 않아야 한다는 것이다.

천 번을 아파도 시리우스와 평생을 살고 싶다. 리무스는 시간이 멈추길 바란다.

  
  
  
  
  
  


온 신경이 한꺼번에 곤두서듯 깼다. 비틀거리며 소파를 박차고 리무스가 비명이 새어 나오는 침실로 뛰어든다. 운명의 신에게 제물로 바쳐진 신화 속 소년이 달빛 형형한 침대 위에 몸부림치고 있다. 의식이 없는 시리우스를 품에 끌어안고 리무스가 되뇐다. 약속처럼. “너는 나랑 있어. 그건 실제가 아니야. 돌아와, 시리우스. 나랑 있어…….” 패드풋이 도착한 첫날부터 되풀이되는 밤들이다. 여전히 시리우스는 악몽에 시달리고 있었다. 십사 년 동안 원인이 갈마들었을 뿐이다. 그리몰드에서 아즈카반으로. 감옥에서 감옥으로. 열한 살과 스물한 살에 리무스는 두렵지 않았다. 그러안아 달래면 곧 시리우스가 돌아오리란 확신이 있었다. 십이 년은 긴 세월이었다. 영영 시리우스를 돌려받을 수 없을까 봐 리무스는 겁이 난다. 화가 난다. 피터에게, 덤블도어에게, 볼드모트에게, 세상에, 그 자신에게.

“너는 나랑 있어. 나랑 있어. 나랑 있어 줘…….”

  
  
  
  
  
  


새벽녘 침대에서 깨어나니 은색 눈을 가진 개가 의문스럽게 그를 쳐다보고 있다. 이건 바뀌지 않았다. 시리우스는 잔혹한 유년기와 가문이 남긴 상처가 견딜 수 없어지면 감정이 덜 복잡한 개의 형태로 수면을 청하곤 했다. 변하지 않은 작은 시리우스들을 발견할 때마다 리무스는 기쁘다. 이기적이지. 잠기운을 빌려 리무스가 검은 털에 손을 파묻는다. 시리우스 블랙은 리무스 루핀을 잔인해지게 만드는 유일한 존재였다. 개가 움찔하지만 물러나지 않아 더 깊숙이 밀어 넣어본다. 앙상한 몸이 만져진다. 패드풋이 가늘게 떨고 있다. 리무스는 그들의 첫 경험이 떠오른다.

열일곱 살의 시리우스는 리무스 아래서 속수무책으로 떨고 결코 몰랐던 방식으로 환희했다. 그의 안에서 리무스가 스스로를 놓은 순간 시리우스는 우아한 등을 휘며 천사같이 미소했다. 이튿날 시리우스는 아침 연회장에 리무스의 잠옷 차림으로 등장해 첫 경험을 기념하겠다고 사랑스럽게 우겼다. 제임스가 안전한 성관계에 대해 심각하게 연설하는 사이 피터가 리무스 바지는 네 다리에 지나치게 길다는 직설로 시리우스를 분개시켰다. 결국 리무스가 바짓단을 접어 주었고 시리우스는 어린아이처럼 행복해했다. 리무스는 문득 시리우스가 이 기억을 온전히 가지고 있을까 궁금하다. 아즈카반 장기 수감은 시리우스에게서 많은 것을 앗아 갔다. 그들이 사랑했다는 기억을 시리우스가 언제쯤 잃었을까 리무스는 오래 두려웠다.

혹은, 시리우스는 사랑하지 않았기에 사랑하면서 행복하지 않았기에 그를 잊지 않았을지도 모른다.

  
  
  
  
  
  


꿈을 꾸었다. 내가 너를 믿는 꿈. 네가 나에게서 멀어지지 않는 꿈. 내가 너의 충실을 의심하지 않는 꿈. 네가 나에게로 언제나 회귀하는……. 현실에서 옆자리는 비어있었다. 눈꺼풀이 무겁고 뜨겁다. 리무스는 시리우스가 빠져나간 시트를 말아 쥐어 구겨버린다. 십이 년 동안 너는 꿈이었다.

집 안 어디에도 시리우스가 없었다. 리무스의 심장이 차게 곤두박질친다. 그 세월을…… 너 없이…… 시리우스 블랙, 이렇게 또 나한테서 사라질 수는― 창밖으로 초점이 당겨졌다. 투명한 경계 너머 시리우스가 있다. 마치 태어난 곳으로 돌아간 듯 들판 속에 유려히 흐드러져. 눈을 감은 얼굴에 웃음이 어려있다. 찬란하다. 드넓은 창공 흰 구름이 흐르고 자유로운 푸른 땅 위에 결백한 시리우스가. 빛 속에서 눈을 뜨고 그를 응시한다.

십사 년을 널 사랑했다.

  
  
  
  
  
  


차를 우리고 양피지를 읽으면서 리무스는 유리창 너머에 이목을 둔다. 패드풋이 나비를 쫓다가 시리우스가 야생화를 관찰한다. 드러누운 시리우스가 볕을 쬐다가 엎드린 패드풋이 소낙비에 꼬리를 살랑인다. 리무스는 지금 시리우스가 세상을 재학습하는 과정을 보고 있다. 언덕 저편으로 폭풍의 전조가 나타난다. 황무지에는 거센 바람으로부터 시리우스를 가려줄 무엇도 없어 리무스가 초조히 지켜본다. 위태롭게 흔들리면서, 일몰하는 지평선 앞에 시리우스가 홀로 서 있다.

한 아름 품고 돌아온 들꽃을 시리우스가 살며시 저녁 식탁 위에 내려놓는다. 점점이 하얗고 보랏빛으로 뒤덮인 히스 더미를 리무스가 한참 노려본다. 호그와트에서의 마지막 학년을 앞두고 리무스는 바로 이 집에 시리우스를 초대했었다. 여름내 시리우스는 리무스의 무릎에 뺨을 비비며 책을 읽어달라고 졸랐다. 소설이 마칠 무렵 시리우스가 보라색 히스를 흉조로 여기게 돼 리무스는 이른 아침 골짜기마다 핀 하얀 히스를 꺾어 왔다. 이불에 감싸여 새하얀 꽃다발을 받은 시리우스가 웃음을 터뜨리면서 그에게 안겼었다……. 오랜 침묵에 시리우스는 불안해지고 이를 감지한 리무스가 고개를 든다. 시리우스의 검은 머리에 새하얀 꽃잎이 앉아있다. 리무스는 한순간 정신을 빼앗겨 버린다. 무의식적으로 팔을 뻗는다. 손가락이 꽃잎에 닿으려는 찰나 검은 머리가 뒤로 물러난다. 반사적으로 리무스를 피하자마자 시리우스가 얼어붙는다. 자신의 반응을 인지한 충격이 고스란히 얼굴에 밀려든다.

“시리우스, 괜찮아.” 리무스가 재빨리 입을 떼보지만

“미안해.” 휘청이는 몸을 돌려 시리우스가 그에게서 도망친다.

사납게 리무스의 귓가에 혈맥이 고동친다. 시리우스가 복도를 달리고 침실 문이 닫히는 소리가 울린다. 리무스가 흘끗 창밖으로 시선을 던진다. 해 진 자리에 보름 가까운 달이 걸려있다. 늑대가 패드풋의 부재에 대한 분노와 시리우스를 향한 갈망으로 끝없이 울부짖는 그 달, 리무스는 혈관에 맥동하는 만월을 느낀다. 두근―두근―두근,

시리우스―시리우스―시리우스.

  
  
  
  
  
  


리무스가 모로 누워 옆자리에 잠들어 있는 시리우스를 바라본다. 몇 시인지 얼마나 지났는지 모르고 싶다. 풀벌레 우는 소리가 여름밤을 지나가게 하고 아침을 이르는 새소리가 아득히 들려온다. 리무스는 시간을 멈추고 싶다. 커튼 새로 스민 광휘가 시리우스의 이마에 내려앉는다. 시나브로 공간이 밝아진다. 한때 익숙했던 광경이 느리게 재현된다. 섬세한 속눈썹이 나풀거리며 천천히 눈꺼풀이 열리고 몽롱하게 짙어진 은색 눈이 그를 본다. 이 모습을 리무스는 망막에 새긴다.

시리우스가 입술을 달싹인다. 표정은 헤아릴 수 없고 눈망울에 수은이 일렁여 리무스를 절박하게 만든다. 리무스는 절박하게, 시리우스를 다시 알길 원하고 시리우스가 다시는 슬프지 않기를 원한다. “왜 아직 있어?”

가슴 아픈 말을 해놓곤 시리우스는 제가 더 슬픈 표정이 된다. 고여 드는 은빛 눈물방울을 혀로 핥아 내어 시리우스에게 다시 입 맞추기를 리무스는 간절히 원한다. “미안. 새벽에 네가 나쁜 꿈을 꾸길래―. 내가 깜박 잠이 들었나 봐.”

혼란스러운 듯이 시리우스가 미간을 찌푸린다. “그 말이 아니야.”

리무스는 기다린다.

“왜 아직 있냐고, 나랑.”

리무스는 사랑에 서투른 시리우스가 그에게 오도록 인내하며 기다리는 자였다. 성급하게 다가서면 시리우스가 겁을 먹고 달아나버릴까 봐.

“넌 나랑 있어선 안 돼.” 말간 눈을 커다랗게 뜨고 시리우스가 속삭인다. 공포에 질려 울음을 터뜨리기 직전의 아이 같다. “난 너무 부서졌어, 무니.” 시리우스는 아름답다.

너 없이 그 세월을 내가 살아온 이유는 네가 살아 있었기 때문이다. 그대로 리무스가 시리우스를 강하게 당겨 안는다. 시리우스가 움찔하든 그를 피하든 무관해진다. “상관없어.”

시리우스가 작게 숨을 멎는다. 나에게 죽음이란 종말이나 구원 따위가 아니라 너와의 영원한 이별을 의미했다. 불규칙적으로 파닥이는 연약한 움직임이 느껴지고 얕은 숨결이 리무스의 목덜미에 닿아 온다. 마침내.

“네가 부서졌든, 나와 있어선 안 된다고 생각하든, 상관없어.” 리무스가 맹렬하게 말한다. 단단한 손가락이 검은 머리카락에 얽힌다.

“다른 건 아무것도. 이제,” 시리우스의 심장이 박동한다. 느낀다.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AO3에서 한글로 쓰인 첫 Wolfstar 팬픽이 제 것이라 영광입니다. 수많은 훌륭한 리무시리 작가들, 리무시리라는 최고의 취향을 누리는 독자들, 별처럼 무수하고 아름다운 리무시리 작품들과 함께하여 늘 기쁩니다.


End file.
